The Mystery of Arcadia Bay
by JupiterFreak
Summary: Max Caulfield wurde entführt und das Leben geht ganz normal auf Blackwell weiter. Grace kommt neu auf die Schule. Das einzige was sie will ist Freunde zu finden und eine schöne Zeit auf der Schule zu verbringen. Jedoch geriet sie nach und nach in eine Sache, aus der sich das Mädchen viel lieber raus gehalten hätte. [LIFE IS STRANGE HC: Jefferson, Kate, OC, Chloe, Victoria, Nathan]
1. Kapitel 1 - Die Blackwell Academy

Hallo und Willkommen zu meiner Life is Strange Fanfiktion! Ich hoffe ihr habt alle gut her gefunden :). Es gibt leider so wenige Life is Strange Geschichten hier, deshalb dachte ich mir das ich mal ordentlich in die Tasten hau und für ein wenig Nachschub sorge :D. Bitte beachtet dass das erste Kapitel nicht so gut ist. Es wird später immer besser werden keine Angst. Falls euch die Geschichte gefällt freue ich mich seeehr gerne über Reviews. Aber jetzt genug gelabert und Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 **Info: Diese Geschichte ist nicht Episoden-abhängig. Ich habe sie zwar nach der 4ten geschrieben, aber es hängt nicht davon ab. Die Gedanken sind in** _ **kursiv**_ **geschrieben.**

 **Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere aus Life is Strange gehören den Machern. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.**

Kapitel 1 –Die Blackwell Academy

Warum passiert sowas ausgerechnet mir? Ich lasse meine Freunde und Familie zurück. Die alte Schule und vielen Malls in denen wir immer abgehangen sind. Und wozu? Um auf ein Collage in einer Kleinstadt namens Arcadia Bay zu gehen! Die „Blackwell Academy." Klingt jetzt schon richtig ätzend. Nur weil meine Eltern meinen ich habe ein Talent fürs Fotografieren. Ich wünschte ich könnte wieder zurück nachhause, aber das scheint jetzt wohl zu spät zu sein.

Grace schloss ihr Notizbuch und steckte es zusammen mit dem dazugehörigen Stift zurück in ihren Rucksack. Zaghaft stieg sie aus dem Bus aus und ging Richtung Campus. _Ich hoffe ich finde wenigstens dieses Direktorat._ Während das Mädchen langsam den großen Eingangstüren immer näher kam beobachtete sie von Zeit zu Zeit wie eine Menge Eichhörnchen über die Wiese rannten und auf den großen Bäumen herumkletterten. Es war Oktober und es herrschte ein kalter Herbstwind, was Grace ein wenig zum Frieren brachte. _Hmm. Wo sind nur die ganzen Schüler. Eigentlich ist das eine der beliebtesten Schulen Oregons und die Plätze sind sehr limitiert. Wie meine Mutter sagen würde: Du kannst froh sein das du überhaupt aufgenommen wurdest!_ Völlig in Gedanken verloren betrat sie das Schulgebäude. Sofort wurde ihr warm und sie zog ihre hellgrüne Jacke aus. Grace sah sich leicht beeindruckt um. _Die Schule scheint viel größer als meine alte zu sein._ Sie nahm ihr Smartphone heraus um sich die dunkelbraunen leicht vom schwülen Wetter gewellten Haare zu richten. „Verdammte Locke, bleib gefälligst hinterm Ohr!", murmelte das Mädchen. Gerade als sie den Raum betreten wollte fiel ihr ein herausstechendes Plakat auf.

 **~ SINK OR SWIM | Vortex Club | ~**

 **WANN? Freitag, 10.10. ab 22 Uhr**

 **WO? Schwimmhalle**

 **DRESSCODE? Freestyle (Bikinis erlaubt)**

 **Bei Fragen wendet euch an**

 **Nathan Prescott & Victoria Chase**

Grace schnaufte laut auf. _Dass die Schule so etwas erlaubt? Naja, in einer Kleinstadt ist das auch kein Wunder._ Endlich griff sie nach der Türklinke und ging hinein. Es war eine Art Vorraum an dem eine Sekretärin saß. Das Mädchen stellte den schweren Koffer ab und stellte sich vorsichtig vor die Frau. „Hallo, ich habe einen Termin bei Principal Wells." „Warte kurz hier, ich sehe nach ob er bereit ist dich zu empfangen." Sie stand auf und wollte gerade zur Tür gehen als diese schlagartig aufging. „Zum letzten Mal ich sage Nein! Und ich will auch nicht weiter darüber diskutieren!", rief ein etwas dickerer dunkelhäutiger Mann. Der andere Mann der viel schlanker war und aussah wie ein Hipster schlechthin sah ihn böse an. Als der dickere Mann jedoch Grace erblickte formte sich sein Mund direkt zu einem Lächeln. „Ahhh Sie müssen unsere neue Schülerin sein! Willkommen an der Blackwell Academy. Mein Name ist Ray Wells ich leite diese Schule. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte schon mal in mein Büro ich werde sofort da sein." Sie reichte dem Direktor die Hand und ging dann samt ihrem Koffer an beiden Männern vorbei in den Raum. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr und nun war sie alleine. _Was für ein toller Start. Wäre ich bloß zuhause geblieben._ Nach einigen Minuten kam nun auch der Direktor dazu. „Es tut mir leid, es gab nur gerade etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen. Den Mann den Sie vorhin gesehen haben, das war Mr. Jefferson. Er unterrichtet Fotografie." Grace nickte, und gab so zu verstehen dass sie verstanden hatte. „Also Sie müssen jetzt nur noch dieses Formular ausfüllen und unterschreiben. Dann finden wir jemanden der Sie auf Ihr Zimmer führt." Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Wie schnell die Zeit doch vergeht. Schrecklich!" Grace war gerade beschäftigt nach ihrem Stift zu suchen. „Hier hast du einen." Der Mann reichte ihr einen blauen Füller. „Danke Sir", sagte sie knapp und machte sich an das Formular ran.

 **Vorname: Grace**

 **Nachname: Carter**

 **Geburtsdatum: 21.09.1997**

 **Telefonnummer: (503) 402 374 913**

 **Email:**

 **Gewünschtes Hauptfach: /**

Nach längeren Stille nahm sie den Zettel und überreichte es dem Direktor der schon sehnlichst wartete. „Du hast nichts bei Gewünschtes Hauptfach hingeschrieben, wobei das die wichtigste Sache ist. Sonst wissen wir ja gar nicht wo wir dich hinstecken sollen." Grace kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher in was ich sonderlich gut bin. Also…" „Sie kommen auf jeden Fall in Fotografie! Ich habe Ihre beiliegenden Bilder gesehen und ich muss sagen dass Sie ein wahres Talent dafür haben." Er nahm den Stift und schrieb Fotografie dazu. Mit einer leicht schnörkeligen Unterschrift war Graces Schicksal besiegelt. Sie gingen zusammen zurück in die Aula. „Was für ein Zufall! Miss Marsh! Kommen Sie doch bitte her." Mit langsamen Schritten kam das Mädchen auf die beiden zu. Sie hatte dunkelblonde Haare in einer Art Dutt-Frisur. „Wären Sie so freundlich und würden Miss Carter auf ihr Zimmer bringen. Sie ist neu hier." „Okay", sprach sie und der Direktor ging zufrieden wieder in sein Büro. „Hallo, ich bin Grace." Sie lächelte das Mädchen an. „Hey Grace, ich bin Kate." „Schön dich kennenzulernen, sag mal hast du eine Ahnung neben wem ich mein Zimmer habe?" Sie reichte ihr den Schlüssel. „Oh, das ist neben mir!", rief sie überrascht. Gemütlich gingen die beiden über den Campus zu den Wohnheimen. Grace zog noch immer ihren Koffer hinter sich her. „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund warum das Zimmer neben dir frei ist?" Kate stoppte kurz und sah sie leicht ängstlich an. „Nun ja… eigentlich wohnte neben mir ein Mädchen namens Max Caulfield. Aber sie ist… weg." Nun sah Grace sie verwundert an. „Wie meinst du „weg"?" „Sie ist eines Tages einfach verschwunden. Genau wie Rachel Amber." „Einfach so?", entgegnete das Mädchen misstrauisch. „Ja… leider. Ich war mit Max echt gut befreundet. Aber zu der Zeit als sie verschwand war ich im Krankenhaus. Ich weiß nicht wo sie hin ist." Grace nickte und sah die restliche Zeit über betrübt zu Boden.

„Da wären wir." Sie zeigte auf das Zimmer vor ihnen. „Hast du Fotografie als Hauptfach?", fragte Kate. „Ja scheinbar schon", antwortete diese trocken. „Oh wow! Das ist cool, ich nämlich auch. Du hast morgen in der ersten Stunde Fotografie. Sie beginnt um 8." „Danke für alles Kate. Du bist wirklich sehr lieb." Grace lächelte dem Mädchen zu. Sie verabschiedeten sich und das Mädchen betrat ihr neues zuhause. Graces Eltern hatten ihre Möbel schon vor mehreren Wochen an die Schule geschickt, diese standen nun auch in ihrem Zimmer. Nur die Wände wirkten ein wenig kahl. _Ich muss unbedingt ein paar Poster aufhängen. Das geht nun mal gar nicht._ Auf der linken Seite stand eine weiße Couch mit einem Plasma Fernseher gegenüber an der Wand. Rechts ein Schreibtisch auf denen schon die passenden Bücher für den Unterricht bereit lagen. Ebenfalls rechts, befand sich das Bett. Ein weicher und kuscheliger roter Teppich war durch den ganzen Raum ausgelegt. Das Mädchen stellte ihren Koffer und Rucksack ab und schmiss sich danach glücklich auf ihr Bett. _Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen mein gemütlicher Gefährte._

Mittlerweile war es kurz nach Mitternacht. Grace entdeckte erfolgreich das Gemeinschaftliche Badezimmer und putzte sich die Zähne. Alle Mitbewohner waren bereits in ihren Zimmern was Grace gut gefiel. Ihr Motto war: „So wenig Kontakt mit anderen desto besser." Die Gänge des Wohnheimes wurden nachts nicht beleuchtet was das Mädchen dazu veranlasste ihr Handy zu nehmen und das Licht darauf anzuschalten. Endlich lag sie nach einem langen und anstrengenden Tag in ihrem Bett und dachte nach. _Man… diese Schule ist so anders. Ich hoffe der morgige Tag wird okay. Immerhin scheint diese Kate Marsh ganz nett zu sein. Aber was waren das für zwei Mädchen die einfach so verschwunden sind? Niemand verschwindet einfach so. Das ist Blödsinn! Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht. Egal. Ich sollte wirklich schlafen gehen sonst stehe ich morgen nicht auf._ Mit diesen Gedanken schaltete Grace die Nachttischlampe aus und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Der erste Ausflug in die Sta

Kapitel 2 – Der erste Ausflug in die Stadt

Grace wurde am nächsten Tag durch laute Rufe die vom Gang kam aufgeweckt. „Taylor! Hast du meine Hausaufgabe gemacht?!" „Ja Victoria, natürlich!" „Dann los, gleich beginnt die schönste Stunde des Tages!" Träge öffnete das Mädchen die Augen und setzte sich auf. Ihr Rücken begann leicht zu knacken als sie sich nach vorne streckte. _Ich bin sooo verdammt müde. Aber ich glaube das ist immer so bei der ersten Nacht wenn man woanders schläft. Die Lüftung am Gang hat die ganze Zeit komische Geräusche gemacht. Einfach schrecklich. Und unheimlich. Wann hat dieses Mädchen Kate nochmal gesagt das die Stunde beginnt…8?_ Grace nahm ihr Handy vom Nachttisch um nach der Uhrzeit zu schauen. Es war bereits 7:53. „Scheiße!", schrie sie laut. Sofort sprang sie auf und packte ihre Bücher in ihren Rucksack während sie sich gleichzeitig anzog. _Frühstück kann ich wohl vergessen. Egal. Ich kann doch echt nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen. Wenn meine Mutter das erfährt killt sie mich!_ Sie machte noch einen kurzen Abstecher ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen und während sie über den Campus zum Schulgebäude rannte kämmte sich Grace noch schnell die Haare. „So, noch ein wenig Make-up." Nachdem das Mädchen Kajal und Maskara im Gesicht verteilt hatte raste sie durch den Eingang. _Wo ist jetzt dieser verdammte Klassenraum._ Sie blickte auf den Gebäudeplan. „Raum 217", murmelte sie. Und schon rannte sie wieder los.

Genau in dem Moment als es läutete und die Tür zur Klasse schon zu war, kam das Mädchen hineingestürmt. Völlig aus der Puste und keuchend rief sie: „E-E-Entschuldigung für die V-Verspätung, ich habe scheinbar verschlafen." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass der Lehrer wie schon gestern erwähnt Mr. Jefferson war. „Hallo erstmal", sprach er ruhig und lächelte sie an. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Du musst die neue Schülerin sein von dem jeder redet. Mein Name ist Mark Jefferson und wie du vielleicht an den Gegenständen im Raum erkennen kannst unterrichte ich Fotografie. Setz dich doch bitte auf einen freien Platz." Grace sah sich im Raum um, bis sie einen Platz, der nicht belegt war neben Kate erspähte. Sofort ging sie zu ihr und setzte sich hin. Währenddessen waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Die Schüler verfolgten jeden einzelnen Schritt von dem neuen Mädchen. Die Klasse war recht klein. Sie bestand nur aus 7 Personen. Mit Grace waren es nun 8. „Du hast uns noch gar nicht deinen Namen verraten", rief der junge Lehrer. „Grace Carter", antwortete sie knapp und leise. Nun begannen einige Schüler leise zu flüstern. „Grace also! Was für ein schöner Name... Gnade. Nun Grace wie ich sehe hast du auch schon deine passenden Schulbücher mit, da veranlasse ich doch glatt mal, dass ihr alle auf Seite 25 in diesem Buch aufschlagt! Er hielt seines in die Luft damit jeder sehen konnte welches gemeint war. „Hey Kate", flüsterte sie zu dem Mädchen. „Hey. Danke dass du dich neben mich gesetzt hast." „Ist doch klar! Ich finde du bist wirklich sehr nett", entgegnete Grace. „Du auch. Soll ich vielleicht morgen in der früh auf dich warten damit du nicht zu spät kommst?", fragte das Mädchen mit der Dutt-Frisur zögernd. „Oh das wäre super! Danke!" Kate lächelte leicht und richtete dann ihren Blick in das Buch. Gerade als Jefferson mit dem Rücken zur Klasse stand, flog plötzlich ein zerknülltes Papier gegen Graces Kopf. „Autsch", rief sie leise. Sogleich suchte sie die Person von der es kam. _Was zum Teufel sollte das?!_ In einer der vorderen Reihen saß ein Mädchen mit blonden kurzen Haaren. Sie schien sehr interessiert am Unterricht zu sein. Oder besser gesagt eher am Lehrer, deshalb versuchte sie sich auch so oft es ging bei ihm einzuschleimen. Sie und ihre Sitznachbarinnen lachten leise auf als Grace sie ansah. _Das glaub ich doch echt nicht… was für ein Kindergarten Niveau._ „Alles okay Grace?", fragte Kate. „Ja… war nur Papier", antwortete sie knapp.

Die Schulglocke läutete und sofort standen die Schüler auf um den Raum zu verlassen. Grace wollte das Mädchen zur Rede stellen und schickte deshalb Kate schon vor, jedoch war dieses schneller und stand bereits bei Mr. Jefferson und war in ein Gespräch vertieft. _Was ist mit der falsch gelaufen… das ist so eine typische Tusse die sich an den Lehrer ranschmeißen will... alles klar. Verstehe. Einfach ignorieren._ Gerade als Grace den Klassenraum verlassen wollte wurde sie von dem gutaussehenden Lehrer aufgehalten. „Grace, komm doch bitte mal kurz her." _Verdammt. Was will der jetzt schon wieder._ Das Mädchen verdrehte ihre Augen und tat was ihr befohlen wurde. Dem anderen Mädchen schien das alles gar nicht zu gefallen. „Ja Sir?" „Ich wollte dir nur noch sagen das ich deine Fotos die du eingeschickt hast um dich hier zu bewerben äußerst beeindruckend finde." „Mr. Jefferson, meine Fotos sind noch immer die besten, aber das wissen Sie ja!", entgegnete die blonde. Grace hatte nun genug. „Was ist eigentlich dein Problem Miss „Ich-bin-so-toll-und-unerreichbar"?" „Also erstens ich heiße Victoria, Victoria Chase und das sagst du jetzt nur weil du meine Bilder noch nicht gesehen hast." Grace konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ganz sicher. Nun auf jeden Fall Dankeschön Mr. Jefferson, ich muss jetzt in die nächste Stunde. Auf Wiedersehen und schönen Tag noch." Mit diesem Satz drehte sich Grace um und verließ das Zimmer.

 _So eine dumme Kuh. Was glaubt die eigentlich wer sie ist?_ Leicht verärgert ging das Mädchen in den Chemiesaal. Die restlichen Stunden verliefen ohne große Zwischenfälle. Gerade als sie Englisch hatten kam ein Sicherheitswächter vom Campus in die Klasse um sich vorzustellen. Er hieß David Madsen. Er erzählte wie wichtig die Sicherheit wäre und was man im Notfall machen sollte. Als die letzte Stunde endlich vorbei war gingen die beiden Mädchen zusammen Richtung Wohnheim. „Grace, hast du noch Lust etwas essen zu fahren?", fragte Kate leise. „Aber natürlich Kate! Ich habe gerade wirklich großen Hunger." „Okay. Wir treffen uns in 15 Minuten bei der Bushaltestelle vor dem Schulgebäude. Dann kann ich dir auch gleich ein wenig von der Stadt zeigen." Das Mädchen lächelte dankbar und beide gingen in ihr Zimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Grace hielt es für unnötig sich umzuziehen deshalb war sie schon relativ früh fertig und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haltestelle.

Ihre gute Laune wurde jedoch ein wenig gedämpft als sie Victoria mit einem Freund direkt gegenüber herkommen sah. „Wen haben wir denn da. Oh! Ich weiß! Die mit den Ach-so tollen Fotos!", rief das blonde Mädchen grölend. „Hallo Victoria", antwortete Grace knapp. _Ich habe echt keinen Bock auf Streit. Endlich bin ich auf einer Schule auf der ich sogar eine Freundin habe und nicht sofort gemobbt werde. Vielleicht sollte ich mich mit der anfreunden._ Das Mädchen fuhr fort: „Das in Fotografie tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so angehen. Vor allem nicht vorm Lehrer. Den scheinst du ja sehr… zu schätzen." Gerade als Victoria aufs übelste loslegen wollte brach ihre Stimme kurz. „Warte.. wa-was? Du bist nicht sauer und hasst mich?" Der Junge der dicht neben ihr stand beobachtete das Schauspiel stumm. „Nein. Warum sollte ich? Du siehst doch eigentlich echt ganz nett aus. Ich meine Hey. Ich bin neu auf dieser Schule und will nur Freunde machen und Spaß haben. Einfach ein Teenager sein." Es blieb eine Weile lang still. „Also… wenn das so ist… tut es mir auch leid. Du wirkst eigentlich auch ganz cool. Das hier ist Nathan." Victoria zeigte auf den Jungen neben sich. „Er ist mein bester Freund. Sag mal… hast du nicht Lust am Freitag auf die Vortex Party zu kommen? Ich würde dich gerne in den VIP Bereich zu uns einladen." Grace sah sie verblüfft an. _Oh man. Ich wurde noch nie auf eine Party eingeladen. Schon recht nicht in den VIP Bereich. Kann gut daran liegen weil ich eigentlich nicht auf solche Veranstaltungen gehe. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach mal versuchen? Was könnte schon schief gehen… da kann ich sicher neue Leute kennenlernen. Würde mein Image wenigstens stärken da ich ja noch fast keinen kenne außer den beiden und Kate._ Nach langer Überlegung antwortete das Mädchen dann. „Ja, das klingt echt gut. Ich würde sehr gerne kommen. Aber wenn dann würde ich gerne Kate mitnehmen." Sofort sahen sich die beiden gegenseitig schockiert an. „Kate… geht eigentlich nicht mehr auf solche Partys… seit einer gewissen Sache. Ich wusste nicht dass sie wieder will", erklärte Victoria. „Was? Warum das?" Doch gerade als das Mädchen ihr antworten wollte kam Kate aus dem Wohnheim und steuerte Grace an. „Vielleicht… solltest du sie selbst fragen." Sie öffnete ihre Louis Vuitton Tasche und nahm zwei Karten heraus. „Hier bitte, eure Karten. Wenn Kate kommen will ist sie natürlich herzlich eingeladen. Wir sehen uns!" Nathan nickte Grace kurz zu bevor beide sich umdrehten und zu einer großen Gruppe von Jugendlichen gingen. „Hey Grace, bin schon da." Noch immer ein wenig perplex steckte das Mädchen die Karten ein und drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin. „Oh Kate! Sorry war grad voll in Gedanken." „Macht nichts, sag mal magst du Victoria und Nathan?", fragte sie vorsichtig während die beiden zum Bus gingen. „Ich weiß nicht, Nathan habe ich gerade zum ersten Mal gesehen und Victoria… kenne ich auch noch nicht so lange. Aber ich habe mich entschuldigt wegen neulich in Fotografie wo ich sie so angeschrien habe. Das war einfach nicht richtig von mir." Kate nickte verständnisvoll. Kurze Zeit später kam auch schon der Bus und die Mädchen stiegen ein. Kate saß am Fenster und zeigte Grace immer wieder während der Fahrt einige Häuser und Gebäude. „Schau mal dort oben auf dem Berg. Da steht der Leuchtturm. Er ist sozusagen das Wahrzeichen von Arcadia Bay." „Wow, sieht sehr mystisch aus.", antwortete das Mädchen. „Ja, man hat eine echt schöne Aussicht. Wir können ja mal dahin wenn wir frei haben." „Auf jeden Fall Kate! Das wäre super", sagte Grace aufgeregt.

Der Bus stoppte an einer Haltestelle und Kate machte die Gestik dass sie jetzt aussteigen mussten indem sie aufstand. „Wir sind da. Hier gibt es das beste Essen! Das Two Whales Diner!", verkündete Kate fröhlich. Die beiden betraten das Restaurant und sofort fielen Grace die vielen Fahndunsblätter auf. „Max Caulfield… Rachel Amber..", murmelte sie leise. Kate war in der Zwischenzeit schon vorgegangen und hatte sich zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz gesetzt. _Das sind echt hübsche Mädchen… was wohl mit ihnen passiert ist?! In so einer kleinen Stadt würde das doch auffallen...oder nicht?_ Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie Kate rufen hörte. „Grace! Kommst du?" Schnell riss sie sich von den Zetteln los und lies sich gegenüber von Kate nieder. „Was hast du denn noch da hinten gemacht?" „Ach nichts, ich habe mir nur die Fahndunszettel angesehen", sagte sie während sie sich die Speisekarte ansah. „Oh.. achso", seufzte das Mädchen leise. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Grace nun besorgt. „Ja… ich vermisse Max nur." Kate sah bedrückt auf den Tisch. Plötzlich kam eine Frau mit dunkelblonden Haaren zum Tisch und lächelte sie warm an. „Hallo Kate! Dich habe ich hier schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, wie geht es dir denn?" „Hey Joyce, ganz gut und dir?" „Auch gut." Nun richtete sie ihren Blick auf Grace. „Oh ein neues Gesicht! Hallo ich bin Joyce." Sie reichte dem Mädchen die Hand. Diese entgegnete ihre Geste und stellte sich vor. „Hey, ich heiße Grace Carter und bin neu auf Blackwell." Die Frau sah sie liebevoll an. „Willkommen in Arcadia Bay! Es ist schön neue Leute in dieser kleinen Stadt kennenzulernen. Was würdet ihr beiden Süßen denn gerne Essen?" „Für mich bitte das übliche", sagte Kate ruhig. „ Also Pfannkuchen mit viel Ahornsirup und einem Pfefferminz-Honig Tee." Joyce notierte sich die Bestellung auf einem kleinen Block. „Und für dich?" Sie sah zu Grace. „Hm... ich weiß nicht. Kate was würdest du mir empfehlen?" Ohne lange nachzudenken bestellte sie für Grace. „Pfannkuchen mit deiner Hausgemachten Schlagsahne und einem Apfelzimt Tee." Joyce lachte laut auf. „Also das wirst du ganz sicher nicht bereuen Grace, bis jetzt gab es noch keinen dem meine Pfannkuchen nicht geschmeckt haben." „Das glaube ich gerne", entgegnete das Mädchen. Als die Frau fertig geschrieben hatte, steckte sie den Stift weg und ging wieder zurück hinter den Tresen. Grace gefiel das Lokal. Es spielte leise Country Musik im Hintergrund. Von Zeit zu Zeit waren Stimmen zu hören die von den anderen Gästen kamen. Ein Duft von leckerem Essen lag in der Luft. Gerade als sie so nachdachte, fielen ihr wieder die Karten für die Party ein. _Ich will echt wissen warum Kate nicht zu dieser Party will… irgendwas muss passiert sein. Nur wie spreche ich sie darauf am besten an?!_ Sie räusperte sich. „Kate… kann ich dich was fragen?" „Natürlich Grace. Was gibt's?" Sie fuhr fort: „Also… vorhin am Campus hat mich Victoria zu der Vortex Club Party eingeladen. Und ich habe gemeint das ich nicht ohne dich hingehen will und sie hat mir auch eine Karte für dich gegeben für den VIP Bereich. Und beide waren dann extrem überrascht das du kommen magst und… naja…" „Ich verstehe schon. Du willst wissen warum ich nicht hingehen will oder?" Grace nickte leicht. „Also… eigentlich gehe ich nicht auf solche Feiern. Aber Alyssa und Stella wollten unbedingt hin also habe ich sie begleitet. Am Anfang war es ganz cool aber dann habe ich einen Schluck getrunken und mir wurde schlecht und mir wurde schwindelig. Kurz und knapp hatte irgendjemand ein Sextape von mir gemacht wie ich mit einigen rummachte. Das hat mich sehr kaputt gemacht und danach wollte ich einfach nicht mehr leben. Ich bin auf das Dach des Wohnheimes gegangen und wollte mich umbringen. Max hat mich im letzten Moment gerettet. Ich verdanke ihr mein Leben. Sonst würde ich hier heute nicht mehr sitzen. Deshalb bedeutet sie mir so viel." Schockiert und mit offenem Mund starrte sie das Mädchen an. „Oh mein Gott… Kate. Das tut mir so unendlich leid", schluchzte sie leise. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe daraus gelernt. Zu der Zeit als dieses Tape kursierte wurde ich von Victoria und den anderen stark gehänselt. Aber es haben sich alle entschuldigt und seitdem sind sie auch sehr nett und hilfsbereit. Ich glaube das ist auch der Grund warum sie mich auch sofort einladen wollen. So als Wiedergutmachung." „Ich verstehe schon... war eine dumme Idee. Tut mir leid." Kate sah aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. „Weißt du was. Nein. Ich habe jetzt eine lange Zeit nichts getan. Lass uns zusammen auf diese Party gehen. Aber ich werde nichts trinken", rief Kate. „Oh klasse! Ich freue mich so sehr das du mitkommst! Und natürlich musst du nichts trinken." Grace umarmte das Mädchen hastig. „Ich passe auf dich auf. Keine Sorge." Sie erwiderte die Umarmung glücklich. „Danke Grace. Du bist wirklich eine gute Freundin." Auf einmal kam Joyce und brachte ihnen das Essen. „So bitteschön die beiden Damen." Sie bedankten sich freudig und fingen an zu essen. Doch die Ruhe hielt nicht lange an denn plötzlich ging die Tür sprunghaft auf und ein Mädchen mit blauen Haaren kam herein. _Wer ist denn das?!_


End file.
